castlefandomcom-20200223-history
The Limey
The Limey is the twentieth episode of the fourth season of Castle. Summary A devilishly handsome detective from Scotland Yard, Colin Hunt, teams up with Castle & Beckett to find the person responsible for the murder of his friend's daughter. Also, Charles Shaughnessy plays Nigel Wyndham, the Deputy General at the British Consulate who Castle and Beckett's suspect is up to more than just ambassadorial balls and diplomatic luncheons. Meanwhile, Lanie convinces Beckett that she needs to make a move on Castle before it is too late. Recap Promo Cast Main Cast *Nathan Fillion as Richard Castle *Stana Katic as Detective Kate Beckett *Jon Huertas as Detective Javier Esposito *Seamus Dever as Detective Kevin Ryan *Tamala Jones as Dr. Lanie Parish *Penny Johnson Jerald as Captain Victoria Gates *Molly Quinn as Alexis Castle (credit only) *Susan Sullivan as Martha Rodgers Guest Cast *Brett Tucker as Detective Inspector Colin Hunt *Charles Shaughnessy as Nigel Wyndham *Omar J. Dorsey as Biggie Slim *Danielle Bisutti as Claire Panchard *Chrystee Pharris as Nicky Jay *Matthew Brenher as Bryson *Keith Chandler as Tech *Joe Coots as Morgan *Tiffany Jeneen as Motel Maid *Vanessa Vander Pluym as Jacinda (Uncredited) Quotes :Beckett: I’m telling you something happened, something changed. It’s been weird between us lately. :Lanie: Lately? Kate, it’s been weird for four years. :Beckett: No, this is different. He’s different. It’s like he’s pulling away. :Lanie: Well, can you blame him? He’s probably tired of waiting. :Beckett: Waiting for what? :Lanie: What do you think? The guy is crazy about you. And despite your little act, you’re crazy about him. Oh, what? Was that supposed to be some big secret? :Beckett: Yes! No. Do you think he knows? :Lanie: You remember how he used to be, girl on either arm? You really don’t see that guy too much anymore. Why do you think that is? He’s waiting for you! :Beckett: Told you I'd see you again. Trivia *A "limey" is a slang for an Englishman. While the word originally referred to sailors only (a reference to the limes they ate to avoid scurvy), it now can refer to anyone from England. **Brett Tucker is Australian and while Colin was born in London's East End. His accent wanders between the hemispheres, being predominantly Antipodean, but with occasional, artificial insertions of what is meant to be British sounds. *Colin Hunt is rhyming slang for 'the C word' (female genitalia) and so perhaps an inside joke.http://blather.newdream.net/e/etymology_of_cunt.html There is also a character called Colin Hunt on the famous British sketch comedy The Fast Show who is purposefully very annoying and people call him this word when they're at the end of their fuse.http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Colin_Hunt ** Especially noticeable is that every time she says Colin Hunt's full name, Beckett pauses for a fraction and clearly enunciates his name. Given the rhyming slang, one might assume that Stana Katic had trouble, or at least feared accidentally saying the wrong thing. *While credited in prior ABC press releases as "Simon Hunt", Brett Tucker's character's first name in the episode is Colin. Nigel Wyndham is similarly listed as Nigel Winthrop. *This episode's conversation with Lanie marks the first time that Beckett has openly and fully acknowledged her feelings for Castle to anyone. Many other characters, especially Lanie, have tried to talk to her about this, but she has always either denied her feelings or refused to explicitly say anything. **In "A Deadly Game", faced with Castle leaving the precinct, she dumps Demming and pulls Castle aside, presumably to tell him, but is interrupted before she can actually get the words out and never actually gets around to saying anything. *While Lanie and Esposito are no longer a couple, Lanie acknowledged to Beckett that they do still enjoy the occasional "booty call". **One of Tamala Jones's first big roles was in the movie "Booty Call". *While being questioned Hunt asks, "If you were in a foreign country and someone you loved was killed, what would you do?" Castle and Beckett share a look, then become more cordial with him; this is a direct reference to the plot of "To Love and Die in L.A." *Beckett's cover name "Jane Harrington" is also the name of a character referenced in the Blackadder II episode "Bells". In the episode, the character is referred to at one point as Jane "Bury Me in a Y-Shaped Coffin" Harrington. *While, on her "date" with Hunt at the Consulate, Beckett wears a revealing, low-cut dress. While the place where she was shot is exposed, there is no scar or indication of a wound. *Although Beckett gets most of the airtime in this episode, it is Castle and Hunt who actually solve the case. Hunt provides the key which eventually leads to the photo and its mysterious number. The major break comes when Castle discovers, through his girlfriend, that the number is a diplomatic pouch, and tracks down the airline it comes from. Hunt then opens the case and identifies its contents. *Beckett and Castle have felt brushed off and rejected by one another, and each reacted in exactly the same way. Both went to a confidante for advice (Martha for Castle, and Lanie for Beckett), both were lectured on the preciousness and fleeting nature of life, and both were told to confess their feelings. Both, scared and hopeful, tried, but were interrupted by events in the case. And both reacted to perceived rejection, in the same way: by giving up and seeking comfort in the arms of another. * While Beckett and Hunt interrogate Biggie Slim the second time and confront him with the two photos involving the black SUV, they fail to point out the identical dent on the driver side A-pillar in both photos. Although it might be irrelevant to focus on this for the murder case, because they already compared his fingerprints with the partial fingerprint on the victim's body. * In the morgue scene Lanie describes Castle as driving off in a "Ferrari full of flight attendants" is correct in as so much that the Ferrari only seats two and Castle had the drive seat. This is the first of two times that the number of girls Castle is with is exaggerated, the second is in the following episode. *Colin Hunt uses the alias "Agent Bauer" when checking the crate and is caught. Castle comments "what did he expect" after hearing that. This is because Agent Jack Bauer is the main character of the TV show 24 and is a CIA agent who gets involved in various terrorist plots. References Related links Category:Season 4 episodes Category:Season 4 Category:Episodes